The Twins Who Don't Belong
by Bob-the-kitten
Summary: Nesauda and Evandar 2,509 year old twin dragon riders, children of Eragon and Arya find themselves in England after a tragic accident. What wilL happen when they attend Hogwarts with the Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

The name's Nesa and my twin brother is Evan, or as I call him Eva, our full names are Nesauda Selene Shadeslayer Shur'tugal Svit Kona Argetlam Aryadaughter and Evandar Brom Shadslayer Shur'tugal Argetlam Eragonson. We are 2,509 years old, we both have dragons, my dragon Fera is periwinkle and Evan's dragon Cóliel is a blue-gray color.

Thirty-nine years ago we were captured by Angaráto, Ashburn, and Waldo for 470 years, we were tortured to the point of near death everyday, we were forced into his service 24 years in, but still tortured while in his service. Angaráto was the tyrantand leader, while Waldo and Ashburn were the shades who tortured us and we eventually killed in the end. Together they were said to be ten times more powerful than Galbitorix. In total it took 500 years to defeat him.

After the war, torture, and death we caused, went through, and saw, it changed our happy, loud, bubbly, energetic personality to fade into a quiet, sad person who was previously hidden from all including themselves.

A week ago our parents Eragon and Arya went out to fly with their dragons over the ocean nearby! When a mighty storm so strong as to easily blow such great and mighty dragons about. When the storm ended we found mother, father, Fernín, and Saphira laying in the red sand turned to red by the masses of blood. We rushed over to mother who appeared the wort injured.

" Nesauda, Evandar you were named after great and mighty people, do not let your guilt control your life... " mother croked her last word as we helplessly watched the light in her eyes die and hear a last hiccuping breath both knowing that there was nothing we could do. He body gave one last shudder before going limp forevermore, our tears slowly driping down our face onto her shedded tunic, I felt her conciousness fade into nonexistence. In my mind I could hear Saphira and Fernín bidding each other a last farewell, and suddenly the line went dead, Fernín had left for the void. Remembering I jump up and run at top speed to Saphira, just in time to see her eyes go dark with _'little one, keep Eragon safe don't let_ him...'


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week and a half since mother, Fírnen, and Saphira died. Father still has yet to wake.

"NESA!-" I hear the familiar voice of my twin's scream echo through the large city, he only ever screams if something is very wrong. I jump on Fera and we shoot over to where he is in the infirmary. I see him jump onto Cóliel and fallow a running figure. I jump of Fera and hit the ground running, I see that the figure is my father. We chase him into a clearing **[ free-fall-wallpaper-pictures-for-your-desktop/fall -season-stand-of-trees-mostly-yellow-on-small-hill -and-leaf-covered-path-park-scene/]** where he stops, I skid to a stop staring and I see an apology in his eyes, I see his mouth moving in a chant that I can no longer hear. My father, my strong father is taking himself to the void out of grief. At the last moment I regain control of myself and scream "Saphira would want you to livehis his eyes widen in realization of what I had said, but it was too late, a blue light exploded outward from him and the world went black.

[A/N: haha cliffie, Jk I wouldn't do that to you.]

As the world becomes clear one thought filled my mind: He can't be gone too! He can't he just can't. As if the repetition of the sentence 'he can't' would make it true, but knowing otherwise. I finally open my eyes and see two shiny black pairs of shoes, I spring up at lightning speed. And screech "Angaráto" as the person in blue and gray robes looked exactly like the dead tyrant. But as I looked closer I could tell his eyes were twinkling blue not cold angry ice with the underlying malice that the true Angaráto's eyes held.

While I realized this Fera, Cóliel, and Evan had awoken at the sound of his name and sprung up with weapons at the ready. I shared what I noticed with them, and though still wary we lowered our swords and talons respectively.

The old man chuckled at our reaction causing me to send him a death glare. "Who are you, and where are we?" Evan an I say in unison

"I am Albus Dumbledore, that is Charlus Potter-" he saus motioning behind him, and I see a man who I had not previously noticed, the man looked about Forty with messy black hair and warm hazel eyes, a small smile on his face. "As to where we are, we are in front of Potter Manor in Scotland, England."

"England? England... Guys I think we have been cooped in for to long. What region of Alagasia is England in?" I respond

Now it was their turn to be confused "Alagasia? Where is that?"

'Ev I think when father... You know... I think it sent us to a different world.'

"We think we're in a different world." Ev explained to them

"So while we're trying to get you back. You look about the right age to be attending Hogwarts as a fifth year. Would you like to attend our wizard school?"

'What do y'all think?' I ask the rest of the remaining group Orodreth meaning twins.

'What of us, at this Hogwarts?' Cóliel points out ever thinking ahead

"What of our dragons?" We then voice for them to hear

"Our gamekeeper Hagrid can find a hidden place for them to stay while at Howarts. It will be up to you weather you want to tell people or not."

'I think we should go, but not tell.' We all tell each other at the same time before silently giggling to each other, shaing our short lived moment of fun with each other.

"We'll go." Ev tells them

"Great! Now we had best get your school supplies, you two-" he said motioning to Ev and I "-can stay at The Leaky Coldron 'till term starts and your dragons can get settled in, in the forbidden forest. Term starts tomorrow, I will come to get you and drop you off at King's Cross Station.


End file.
